


The Jock Chronicles: Bound and Gorged

by leestephns



Series: The Jock Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leestephns/pseuds/leestephns
Summary: Warning: This story contains material related to male bloating/gaining and gay themes. If you are not interested in either of these subjects, please kindly hit the back button on your browser of choice now. Otherwise, enjoy!
Relationships: Coach/Jock
Series: The Jock Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084052
Kudos: 8





	The Jock Chronicles: Bound and Gorged

Anticipation. This was the weekend Eddie had been waiting for. A week had passed since his buffet adventure with Coach Drew, and this Friday evening things were going to reach an entirely new level.

Eddie had gained about 5 pounds with the help of his coach, mostly muscle of course, but his now six-pack did have a distinct pout to it that wasn’t there before. Nothing noticeable to the average bystander, but his skintight shirts had a slight tug at the waist right around his bellybutton, which Eddie was only used to feeling across his shelf-like pecs.

As insinuated last Friday, Coach Drew had an entire scenario set up for that evening involving restraints, funnels, force-feeding, and plenty of teasing. He couldn’t wait to get his hungry jock home and truly test his capacity.

Eddie’s stomach wouldn’t stop growling during last period. He desperately tried to cover his stomach in hopes of muffling the noises, but it was ineffective. He received some stares from fellow classmates, but he wanted to be as empty as possible in preparation for tonight’s festivities.

*RING*

Finally, Eddie thought, as he gathered his belongings and was out the door ahead of everyone else. He’d already input the address his coach had given him earlier that day during gym class in the GPS app on his phone. He called his mother and told her he had plans with his friends after school, and he wouldn’t be home for dinner.

Pulling up to Coach Drew’s house, Eddie’s stomach was in knots. He’d waited so long to find someone who was into this belly bloating fetish, and for the longest time he thought he was the only one.

He still couldn’t believe his unbelievably hot coach shared this common interest.

Coach Drew had left early that day, so his car was already pulled up alongside the curb in front of his house. He had told Eddie to park his car in the open garage as to not raise any suspicions to neighbors driving by that may recognize his vehicle.

Once inside, Eddie shut off the ignition and sat in his car for a moment.

Is this really happening? he pondered, not exactly sure what to expect when he opened the door leading into the house.

Coach Drew had requested he wear his tightest shirt, so Eddie had settled for his favorite blue and white stripe Express t-shirt, which hugged every curve of his muscular body perfectly, including the microscopic bulge pushing out at his waist. It was also slightly too short, so a sliver of deep cut V would show whenever he stretched.

Opening the door, Eddie found Coach Drew sitting in his living room awaiting his arrival. He had a huge smile on his handsome face, and his teeth were gleaming against his tan skin.

“Come in and make yourself comfortable,” coach said casually, patting the couch cushion next to him.

“Let me appreciate the hard work you’ve put into that sexy physique before I have my way with you.”

Eddie took a seat next to his coach, nervous but excited at the same time.

“Damn boy, you are looking so good!” coach remarked, exploring Eddie’s larger shoulders and arms, more defined pecs, and what appeared to a permanent bow to his washboard stomach.

“Yeah, I’ve gained about 5 pounds of lean muscle, coach! It seems to have gone to my shoulders, arms, and chest!” Eddie exclaimed, flexing and showing off his gains.

“I know you asked for 10 pounds, so I’m about halfway there.”

“I also noticed this,” coach teased with a raised eyebrow, giving Eddie’s firm muscle gut a solid poke.

“I mean, your grilled midsection looks amazing even through the fabric of that shirt, but it has a minute roundness to it that wasn’t there before. Has my jock boy been eating well?”

“Well, yeah, I have, coach!” Eddie said, blushing a bit.

Looking down over his outcropping pecs he could see how his pumped up abdominals didn’t sit in a completely flat row anymore.

“Let me have a closer look,” coach said flirtatiously, sliding the bottom of Eddie’s shirt up, and exposing his full set of abs and sexy happy trail.

“Flex them for me.”

Eddie tensed his six-pack as hard as he could.

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…well, wait, where’s 7 and 8, jock?” coach asked, pinching the very small roll right below his bellybutton. “I can feel them under there, but I certainly can’t see them anymore,” he added, fingering Eddie’s lower abs underneath the fat.

Blushing, Eddie didn’t know what to say. He was rock hard at the idea of his coach “searching” for his two missing abdominals beneath the miniscule amount of chub he’d acquired.

“Aw, jock boy, don’t be embarrassed, it’s very, very sexy,” coach whispered in Eddie’s ear, rolling the fold back and forth between his fingers and nibbling on his earlobe.

“Just wait and see how I wreck these abs tonight jock boy.”

Eddie loved when his coach called him jock boy.

“Now let’s get your before measurement so we can track your overall expansion,” explained coach.

Coach Drew took his fabric tape measure and wrapped it around Eddie’s tight waistline.

“Ah, 29.5 inches,” coach confirmed with a soft tap on Eddie’s shredded middle. “A .5 inch increase from the last time I measured you.”

As if in confirmation, Eddie’s stomach erupted in a cacophony of growls.

“I guess my jock boy is ready to get started, huh?” coach asked rhetorically, stroking Eddie’s hungry tummy.

“I’ll order the pizza now, the soda is already chilling in the fridge, and I still need to set up your restraints,” coach added, with an almost maniacal gleam in his eye.

Eddie sat there frozen with excitement, his noisy belly ready to be filled to the brim with his favorite Papa John’s pizza, Hawaiian BBQ Chicken, minus the onion.

He looked down at his washboard abs and wondered what they would look like once his coach was done with them.

“Okay jock boy, the pizza will be here in 15 minutes, let’s get you in position,” coach said, brandishing a set of leather handcuffs and a funnel mask.

“The plan is to restrain you to one of my dinning room chairs, shirt pulled up to your pecs, as I stuff you with pizza and soda and watch your six-pack slowly round out two at a time.”

“I’m ready, coach!” Eddie shouted hungrily.

Coach Drew got to work quickly, securing Eddie’s hands behind the chair with the leather handcuffs, which only caused his muscular pecs to stick out even more, and the veins in his biceps to bulge. He made sure Eddie’s snug t-shirt was pulled up past his chest to give full view of his, for now, washboard stomach.

Even when sitting Eddie’s sexy abs were clearly visible, despite a very slight plumpness at the waistband of his jeans.

“Comfy?” coach inquired, not wanting to hurt his jock.

Eddie nodded in agreement, hunger and excitement building in the pit of his exposed midsection.

“I’m going to enjoy bloating these hard earned abs jock boy. My goal is to ensure there’s completely no suggestion of musculature here when I’m finished,” he continued, tracing and appreciating the sharp ridges of Eddie’s stomach muscles that would soon be gone.

Moments later the doorbell rang, and the cute pizza delivery guy handed Coach Drew the large pizza he had ordered for his awaiting jock.

The smell of bubbling cheese and perfectly crispy bacon filled Eddie’s nostrils, and his mouth began to water in expectation of the first bite.

Coach Drew placed the piping hot pizza on the kitchen table, grabbed a tall glass of Sierra Mist, and prepared to force feed his ravenous jock.

“You’re going to finish this entire pizza and two liter of soda, jock boy, even if I have to cram it down your throat, and you’re going to love every minute of it,” coach demanded.

“When we’re finished, I’m going to tease the hell out of you for being such an ex-jock who lost his six-pack because he just couldn’t stop eating.”

“Well, I’m not sure my stomach can hold a large pizza AND an entire two liter, coach,” Eddie said nervously, worried his coach wouldn’t respond well to that.

He was right.

“Well, jock boy, there’s not much you can do about that now, huh?” taunted coach as he forcefully shoved the first slice of pizza in his jock’s mouth.

“I’m going to make sure you do, and I’ll strap that funnel mask on if I have to.”

Eddie wasn’t able to get a word in edgewise as his coach continued to shove piece after piece of delicious pizza into his mouth, feeling his belly already expanding under his flat abs.

Once half the pizza and first couple of glasses of soda were finished, coach stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Where Eddie’s carved abs used to be, there was a slight bulging of bloated belly. Even his bellybutton was beginning to look deeper.

“Aw, look at those poor, overworked abs desperately trying to hold back all that pizza, how cute,” coach joked, rubbing a hand firmly overly the curve that was beginning to take place of the washboard flat stomach that was once there, which elicited some burps from Eddie.

“Come on jock boy, try to relax that six-pack! We still have half a pizza and more than half a bottle of soda left to go!”

His gut wanted to drop, but it just couldn’t. The abs comprising his ripped six-pack were just too tight to let it.

Inhaling and flexing his stomach muscles outward as much as possible, Eddie noticed his coach’s eyes light up when his muscled abdomen pushed forward a little under his hand.

The belt he was wearing was now beginning to strain, and the waistband of his low rise jeans were being pushed down under the bulge as the pressure beneath his pecs grew.

“That’s a good jock boy. Here, let me help you,” coach said, as he quickly removed the belt, undid the button of his jeans, and watched as Eddie’s strained abs finally released a little bit more, pushing the tormented zipper all the way down.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” remarked coach, placing a palm against Eddie’s bowed stomach.

Slowly he started to rub over the swollen mound, tenderly smoothing the tight flesh.

“Time for round two, and to see if we can get these stubborn abs to disappear completely!”

Once again, the repetition of slice-soda-slice-soda continued until almost all of the pizza and soda was gone.

“Coach...I...*burp*...am...so...*burp*...stuffed,” complained Eddie, unable to cradle his overstuffed gut like he wanted to.

His taxed abdominal muscles, save his top two, had given up entirely on attempting to hold back the impressive load sitting in his stomach. His gut rounded grotesquely from the base of his pecs to the hem of his Calvin Klein underwear, which hugged the curve of his distended lower belly and protruding V cut.

“Well, jock boy, we still have two slices of pizza left and about two glasses of soda to go,” coach said with a naughty grin.

Eddie’s overloaded belly was already bulging from between his hips, like a small hill of packed muscle.

“I’m...going...to...*burp*...need...some...*burp*...belly...rubs...*burp*...in...order...to...*burp*...finish,” Eddie begged, thrashing a bit in his restraints trying to shift the contents of his overstretched gut.

“Okay, jock boy, but you have to promise me you’ll finish whatever else I feed you, okay?” coach negotiated, and he began to gently rub smooth circles over the massive sphere occupying Eddie’s middle, paying special attention to the way it would slosh and ripple under his hands, like an overfilled water balloon.

“That...feels...so...*burp*...good...coach,” Eddie managed to squeeze out between belches, “but...I...*burp*...really...don’t...think...*burp*...I...can...handle...*burp*...any...more. I...mean...*burp*...look...at...*burp*...my...gut!”

Eddie did have a point. His stomach looked near bursting, unrealistically swollen from his otherwise muscular frame, almost like it was trying to detach itself. His ball-like belly was resting on his thighs, and he’d lost any indentations of his previous abs over the impressive curve. Even the deep V ridge at his pelvis looked strained from all of the weight sitting on top of it.

“Jock boy, a promise is a promise, and you are so close to finishing,” coach responded with enthusiasm as he crammed the last two slices of pizza into his jock’s mouth at the same time.

Eddie choked a bit on the sudden influx of food, but he knew he wasn’t getting released unless he finished, so he found a rhythm of bite-chew-swallow, bite-chew-swallow, and he tried his best to ignore the growing pain below his pecs.

Once the last of the pizza was swallowed, Coach Drew couldn’t contain his excitement. He slapped the pizza packed orb of jock belly with a monstrous thump, noticing the lack of ab definition with delight.

Eddie let out a yelp, and the reverberations created by the impact caused a tidal wave of gurgles, groans, and moans from his protesting insides.

Just when Eddie thought he was in the clear, his six-pack smoothed over and distended further than he’d ever seen it, Coach Drew tilted a full glass of soda to his lips.

“Ah, ah, ah, my inflated jock boy, you still have two glasses of soda to finish in order to keep your vow,” coach reminded him with a smile. “You don’t want to start breaking promises and disappointing your coach, do you?”

“Coach...I...don’t...*burp*...think...I...*burp*...can...do...it,” Eddie said among painful winces.

Keeping his mouth closed in hopes his coach would concede didn’t work out the way Eddie planned.

Coach Drew reached for the funnel mask. As he forced the feeding tube between his jock’s pressed lips, he roughly pinched, poked, and prodded his captive’s wrecked abs, proud of what he was able to accomplish.

He poured the remaining glasses of soda in the funnel, and he watched as the liquid traveled down his protesting jock’s throat and into his already overburdened belly, which bloated a little bit more with the additional carbonation.

“Damn boy, you look about ready to pop,” coach said, flicking Eddie’s rock hard and unyielding globe of jock flesh with a resounding thud.

His skin was so stretched it was beginning to take on a sheen.

Eddie sat there with the funnel mask still in position, and a feeling of absolute horniness and undeniable pain contorting his face.

He looked about 8 months pregnant.

“Looks like my former jock boy has let himself go and lost his prized six-pack,” coach teased playfully, pressing a finger into the rigid sphere.

“Certainly no abs I can see or feel here, and this inflated belly definitely belongs on an ex-jock or someone about to give birth,” coach added mercilessly, which only turned Eddie on more.

“I also can’t believe how flat your bellybutton is, it’s so stretched!” coach exclaimed, poking Eddie’s flattened innie a little too harshly.

“Ooof...be...*burp*...careful...coach,” Eddie moaned in discomfort as his intestines reacted violently to the sudden shift in pressure.

After a bit more teasing, prodding, and poking, Coach Drew removed the funnel mask, and he undid the handcuffs.

Eddie, now possessing a belly someone three times his weight would have, couldn’t bend at the middle, so his coach had to hoist him gently from the chair in the dining room and onto the sofa.

Before laying him down, Coach Drew once again took his fabric tape measure and draped it around the much larger circumference of jock gut before him.

“Let’s see, 36.5 inches, which is an overall increase of 7 inches! Very impressive my sexy jock boy,” coach stated with joy as he caressed the magnificent slab of hefty beef bulging from the front his muscular jock.

Laying him on his back, Eddie’s tortured gut soared into the air like a small mountain made of flesh, which looked physically improbable compared to the rest of him.

Seeing him in this shape, it was hard to believe this jock ever had a flat stomach, especially one with ridged abs, although the telltale V at his hips, which looked even more pronounced, did hint at a previously ripped guy.

His coach may have done some permanent damage this time around.

“I am so very impressed by your ability to finish all of that, jock boy,” coach said admiringly, using his warm, strong hands to delicately knead the protruding mass from bottom to top.

“I honestly didn’t think you were going to be able to finish, and I hope you’re not too upset with me that I was so forceful with you. It was all part of the role play, and if your permanently hard dick was any indication, I guess you enjoyed it, too.”

“Yes...coach,” was all Eddie could mutter in his coma-like trance.

The t-shirt he was wearing had rolled up to his neckline, nowhere near being able to cover even the top portion of his colossal food baby.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do if the swelling didn’t subside in time for him to go home.

“I can’t wait for our next feeding experiment, Eddie,” coach said with genuine intrigue as he continued his appreciation of the engorged jock gut in front of him.

“Damn this belly is beyond firm, and it looks like I was able to accomplish my goal of making your abs disappear entirely, even those stubborn top two.”

Looking down, Eddie could see his previous six-pack was truly that, a one-pack with oddly prominent obliques. His head fell back in defeat.

“Ooof! You...win...coach.”

“That’s a good jock boy,” coach cooed tranquilly, sitting with his jock’s head in his lap and continuing to rub the massive mound, enjoying every succulent inch of pushed out muscle gut.

After about an hour or so Eddie’s fast metabolism subsided the bloat to where he was able to actually sit up and pull his shirt most of the way down.

He now just looked like he’d eaten a regular large meal, which his mother had been witness to before, so he wasn’t worried about that despite his slightly rounded lower belly sticking out.

As he was gathering his things to leave, Eddie could feel his coach standing behind him. Slowly turning to see if he was just imagining things, Coach Drew pounced, pinning him against the wall.

Eddie could feel his coach’s flat abs pushed up against his still bloated gut.

Without warning, Coach Drew grabbed the back of Eddie’s neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

Shocked but pleased at the same time, Eddie gave into the desire and reciprocated the kiss, which felt like fireworks going off in his head.

The moment seemed to last forever.

After they finally separated all Eddie could do was stare at his coach in a mixture of disbelief and embarrassment.

“I love you, Eddie, more than I’ve ever loved anyone. I know there’s an age difference between us, but if you feel the way I do, maybe we could work something out once you’ve graduated?” coach asked genuinely, a single tear in his eye.

“I don’t know what to say,” Eddie responded, still stunned from the suddenness of it all.

“Well, all I can ask is that you give it some thought,” coach said with a twinge of desperation in his voice.

“Okay coach, and it’s not that I don’t find you attractive. You’re the most attractive man I’ve ever laid eyes on. I just need time to think things through, okay?” Eddie asked sincerely.

“You can take as much time as you need. I’ll be waiting,” coach replied.

“Thank you. And thank you for this wonderful evening. It was honestly everything I’ve ever fantasized about and more,” Eddie said as he made his way out to his car, one hand resting on his puffed up middle.

“You’re welcome,” coach whispered as he watched his future walk away.

To Be Continued


End file.
